You Belong With Me
by TinkerBell417
Summary: This story is based on the song by Taylor Swift. One shot


**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said She doesn't get your humor like I do.**

Hermione Granger was walking down the hall towards her Arithmancy class, thinking about how to outline an essay that was due a month from now. She was so lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the yelling around the corner. She peeked around to see Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass having another row.

_Well that's nothing new_ thought Hermione. _What's she mad about this time?_

Then she remembered about the incident in Potions. Apparently, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore thought it would be funny to put a charm on Astoria's mirror. So whenever she would pull out her mirror during class to admire herself, she would see herself with warts. When Astoria looked at the mirror, she started screaming like a banshee, which earned herself a detention with Snape. Hermione started laughing so hard as did everyone else in the room.

Hermione started chuckling softly just at the thought.

"I already said I was sorry, Astoria. We thought it would be funny. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously." , yelled Draco , starting to lose with the blonde- haired girl.

" Well I do Draco. I'd die if anything happened to my perfect skin."

_Wow, conceited much?_ thought Hermione.

" You, Zabini, and Nott can just rot in hell. Not to mention you got me detention."

"Astoria, you do that without our help." , muttered Draco, looking thoroughly pissed.

Astoria huffed and started walking away. Then she spotted me.

" What are you looking at, Mudblood?" , Astoria sneered.

" A stuck up troll with an ego the size of the moon." I replied sweetly.

"Whatever Granger.", she said walking away arrogantly.

I just rolled my eyes. Then I turned to Draco.

" You alright Draco?" , I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Draco and I were Head Boy and Girl. At first, we didn't get along well. Then after an argument and Professor McGonagall threatening to take away their postions, they decided it best to try and get along. After a while, you couldn't even tell that they had once been enemies. They always walked together and spent weekends together. They shared their problems of the past and their hopes for the future. But that stopped when Draco started going on with Astoria. They still talked but not as often as before. That's what made Hermione sad.

The sound of Draco's voice interrupted her train of thought. "Well, I have to get going. See you later Hermione."

"Bye Draco.", replied Hermione, feeling crestfallen all of a sudden.

I've never told anyone this but I have a little crush on Draco Malfoy. Crazy, right. I was thinking of going to St. Mungo's to get myself checked. The only person who knows is my best friend, Ginny Weasley and that's only because that girl is like a leech and will not give up until you give her what she wants. I made her swear not to tell anyone, especially Harry or Ron. They'd go absolutely nutters. I've always wanted to tell Draco how I felt but I was afraid he wouldn't reciprocate my feelings so I just keep them hidden.

With that thought in mind, I went to the girls' dorms and prepared to go to bed.

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night** **I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like She'll never know you're story like I** **do**.

****The next day, Hermione spent her day in the library. Since it was Saturday, she felt this was as good a time as any to catch up on her studies. Hours passed and when Hermione finally looked at her watch, she saw that it was 9:47 PM. _ How time does pass_ by she thought. After gathering all of her things she made her way towards Gryffindor Tower. On her way there she heard some noise coming out of a nearby classroom. Ready to go and bust whoever was in there, she walked purposefully to the door. When she opened it, she was met by something that made her want to cry. On the desk were Draco and Astoria kissing the daylights out of each other.

Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes and she turned and ran before either one of them noticed her.

After calming herself down, she pulled out her iPod and began playing one of her favorite songs called My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Hermione knew Astoria would hate this song because it was made by muggles and she hated anything to do with muggles. She started singing along softly. She couldn't help thinking how this song said exactly what she felt about Draco. Soon after she fell asleep, thinking about a certain blonde-haired boy.

**A/N : Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. If anyone has any tips or ideas that could make my story better, please tell me. Please R&R. My Heart will Go On by Celine Dion (love that song) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from HP. I dont own any songs either. You Belong With Me belongs to Taylor Swift( who is amazing)**


End file.
